


Just Right

by StateNovelist



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, First Kiss, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StateNovelist/pseuds/StateNovelist
Summary: The girl with golden locks, Laura, tries out "beds" until she finds one that is just right. Carmilla is along for the ride. We are just talking about beds, right?





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the warm welcome. I'm new to posting to the site but a long time reader. Feel free to comment or message! Happy reading!

“Okay, so like, I totally get your frustration and all but beds are like super important. I don’t know if your _vampiric constitution_ saves you from the back pain associated with uncomfy sleeping surfaces – and what does that mean any ways. _Vamriric constitution_ – I mean I get that your waking hours are flipped, and you _are_ kinda pale, and you’re pretty strong –“

“You know, I was just going to see if you were going to pass out from forgetting to breath during your babble marathon but I’m thinking that would be pretty awkward,” Carmilla propped herself up on her elbow. “Although… having to explain why I’m on a bed in the middle of a department store with an unconscious creampuff would present an interesting challenge.”

Laura released a disbelieving chuckle and looked over at Carmilla, “You wouldn’t.”

Camilla simply smirked. With a quirk of her eyebrows and shrug of her shoulders, she returned to her supine position on the mattress next to Laura.

Laura attempted to glare but couldn’t quite manage to smother the smile that leaked out. Laura returned her gaze to the department store ceiling with a long exhale.

After a beat Laura stated, “Rigid.”

Carmilla sat up and looked at Laura, “What did you just call me?”

Laura laughed, sitting up, “No, the bed. I think it’s too firm.”

“Okay Goldie Locks this is the second furniture store we’ve been too and I’ve lost track of how many beds we’ve laid on. You’re seriously telling me not one of those were just right?”

Laura looked away. “Well….”

“Laura…,” Camrilla’s exasperation crept into her tone.

“I think there may have been one at the other store.”

Laura smiled trying to make things better.

If Carmilla was amused it didn’t show on her face. “Remind me why am I getting a house with you again?”

Sarcasm, it was the normal state of things. It was the que to Laura that everything was alright.

“Because you love me.”

Interesting Laura was really the only person Carmilla always felt alright with.

“Like a friend of course,” Laura rushed to amend. “Because that’s what friends do.”

She really couldn’t help herself, she swung her arm in a dorky motion that conveyed ‘a-okay.’

“Love,” she extended the word so long it almost became a question.

Carmilla’s hand covered Laura’s fist and lowered it, “Okay cupcake don’t go hurting yourself there. Let’s go back to the last store then. We have everything else right?”

Laura pulled out a rather lengthy list from her back pocket as they both rose and began walking. “Yeah we got the living room furniture, a kitchen table, and stuff for your bedroom.”

“Hmm, and why again do I need to help pick out _your_ bed?”

For being full of words, Laura was struggling to explain this. There were a few false starts involve.

“Well, you know… you spend a lot of time lounging while I vlog and… movie nights!” Laura was rather thrilled with her last reason. “What’s movie nights without comfiness?”

“You’re right,” Carmilla deadpanned. “What would movie nights be without comfiness?”

“See.” Laura felt like she really stuck the landing on that one.

Laura missing Carmilla’s sarcasm, or charging though regardless, made Carmilla smile.

***********************************************************************

Laura and Carmilla stood at the foot of the bed. Laura smiled and nodded with her hands firmly on her hips.

“This is the one.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“What, you didn’t like it?”

“This bed, like all the others, is fine. It’s just,” Carmilla composed herself, “this was the first bed we tried.”

“You are correct but to really know how good this one was I need to try some others.”

Carmilla raised her hand to her temple as if a headache was starting.

“Just go buy it.”

“Hey,” Laura stepped into Carmillas space, lightly clasping the dark haired girl’s elbows, “movie night tonight to make up for it. You can even pick the movie.”

Carmilla allowed a small smile to escape.

“Go buy your bed.”

Before she departed, Laura smiled widely and squeezed Carmilla’s arms.

***************************************************************************

Carmilla really admired the way Laura could carry on a conversation – no matter how one-sided. She was the energizer bunny of talking. Carmilla was quite surprised that it didn’t get on her nerves. It only served to endear her more to Laura.

Carmilla wasn’t daft, she knew that probably meant something but they had been best friends for over two years and she didn’t want to jeopardize that. She worried that unpacking those feelings would be like pandora’s box.

 She was okay with things the way they were. For the first time in a long time she was happy. She wasn’t going to jeopardize that. Instead she stuck to an ideology that could be summed up as see no feelilngs, have no feelings.

“Earth to Carm? Where were you just now?” Laura asked as she joined Carmilla on her bed – popcorn in hand.

“Well cutie it looks like I’ve been right here,” she deflected.

“Mhmm.” Allowing the deflection, Laura asked, “And here? What do you think?” Laura bounced on her new be to emphasizes that she was referring to her new bed.

“Oh, it pretty… “comfy.””

“Oh come on,” Laura was feeling cheeky. “You know this bed is awesome. Did you pick out something to watch?”

“Yes.”

“Well are you going to tell me what you choose?”

“Yes.”

It became clear that Carmilla wasn’t going to elaborate.

“Carm!”

Laura slowly placed the popcorn bowl on the floor. She then quickly popped up grabbed one of the pillows to her side and preceded to assault Carmilla with it.

“Hey!” Carmilla protested.

Laura only managed to get a couple hits in before Carmilla managed to seize Laura’s weapon of choice. In her attempt to wrestle the pillow away from Laura she pulled her on top of her and pinned her with her other arm. She pried the pillow from Laura’s grasp and threw it across the room.

Carmilla smirked down at Laura. Laura fought back a smile and pouted. Challenging the pout, the dark haired girl smiled and hugged Laura a little too tightly. Laura squeak in protest and thumped Carmilla lightly in the chest.

“Ooof.”

“That did _not_ hurt,” Laura declared.

“Whatever you say cupcake.”

“Hmm.” Laura broke eye contact as she laid down – using Carmilla as her own personal pillow.

In that moment Carmilla’s heart felt so full it ached. Keeping one arm around her friend she used the other to flip on the movie.

“Oh, I love this one!” Laura drawled.

“How about that.” Carmilla already knew that. She pressed a kiss onto the top of Laura’s head.

Laura hummed and snuggled in further.

*****************************************************************************

The movie had come to a close. Although the credits had been rolling for the last couple of minutes the pair had yet to bring the comfortable silence to its conclusion. Naturally, Laura was the one to break it.

From her place on Carmilla’s shoulder she stated, “People are like beds.”

“Clearly you have no problem using me as one.”

Laura’s hand drew random designs lightly across Carmilla’s stomach.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Well then creampuff you’re going to have to elaborate.”

Laura struggled to put her thoughts into words while conveying what she wanted.

“I think people don’t always know what they want till they have figured out what they don’t want.”

“Okay…?”

“It’s taken me a while but I realized I don’t want someone who tries to parent me, I want someone who challenges me, and listens to what I have to say,” Laura turns around, propping herself up on her forearms so she can look at Carmilla.

She takes a deep breath before she continues. “Who is the mistress of snark, with odd sleeping patterns, and refers to me by ridiculous nicknames.”

Carmilla felt breathless for most of the speech but managed to interject now, “They aren’t ridiculous.”

“Really?”

Carmilla almost looked shy as she licked her lips. Laura smiled tightly. The motion drew her eyes down to Carmilla’s lips.

She met Carmilla’s gaze as she spoke again, “You need to stop me if I’m about to do something really stupid.”

Carmilla’s smile slowly grew and she brought her hand up to Laura’s face, her fingers gently weaving into the hair that hung by her cheek.

Laura moved forward unhurriedly. Carmilla could have stopped her if she wanted to. Clearly, she didn’t as Laura felt a slight guiding pressure to the back of her neck as Carmilla’s hand had come to rest there.

Laura slowed as her lips came to ghost Carmilla’s. Her eyes flicked back up to Carmilla’s to gauge Carmilla’s feelings before completing her intended action. Carmilla’s eyes were dark with excitement. Carmilla exhaled and Laura could feel the puff of air against her lips. Laura’s eyes slipped shut as she completed the scant difference.

Laura’s lips locked with Carmilla’s. It was like a puzzle coming together – a perfect fit. As Carmilla pulled her deeper into the kiss with the fingers that laid at the back of Laura’s neck, her thumb caressed Laura’s cheek. Laura moved her lips against Carmilla’s. It was slow and methodical but passionate. Laura poured herself into the kiss. Finally letting her words take a backseat. Her hands came to grip Carmilla’s biceps.

Carmilla broke the kiss while rolling Laura onto her back. She brushed Laura’s hair from her face.

“That could never be something stupid.” She smiled down at Laura. “But I’m about to say something stupid, okay?”

Laura looked slightly worried but encouraged her with a nod.

“I love you Laura,” she paused as she took a deep breath. “I’m _in_ love with you and I have for a very longtime. I just didn’t want to chance it, chance us.”

Laura cradled Carmilla’s face in her hands.

Carmilla continued, “This is not a passing thing for me. And if we are going to do this, we are going to _really_ do this.”

“Did you just miss my whole speech about you being my perfect bed.”

If _really?_ could be said in a look, then Carmilla just did.

“Okay, no humor right now.” Laura became serious, “I love you too. It took me too long to realize it and I just now scraped together the courage to act on it. I know I skipped a few steps. I mean I already asked you to move in with me but I want to experience everything with you.”

They smiled sweetly at each other.

It was impossible to tell who moved in first for the next kiss.


End file.
